The Locomotion Manipulation
by imdreamingoutloud
Summary: The written down version of the Sheldon initiated kiss we got to witness yesterday. I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

„What is your problem?" Sheldon was outraged. How could she have dared bark this extremely rude and aggressive "Leave!" towards his new friend? To his mind, Eric had been nothing but nice. Even though he had ignored Amy most of the time, it was still something Sheldon considered very friendly and polite in today's society.

Amy seemed to be just as angry as her boyfriend. "It's Valentine's Day! We're supposed to be having a romantic weekend!"

Now that was the icing on the cake. She had _tricked_ him into all of this by leading him on with a train ride? Sheldon couldn't believe it but he mentally kicked his own ass. He should have known, right from the beginning. The alarm clocks should have kept ringing after he had heard "Bed And Breakfast".

"Oh really? Because I remember you saying that this trip is going to be something we could both enjoy!"

He ignored the devastated look on Amy's face. She stood there like he had slapped her right in the face.

In that very moment, he couldn't have cared less. "Did you mean that? Or were you just trying to trick me?"

He felt so betrayed, he couldn't believe it. Amy was obviously not sure what to say and something inside of Sheldon enjoyed that. Yes, it was time for the truth, it was time to admit that she had just been wanting to sacrifice her own needs.

"Fine!" She hissed. "It's true. I…" She struggled for a short moment to find the right words. "_Deserve_ romance. And I… didn't know how else to make it happen."

Suddenly there was this deep something in her eyes. Sheldon couldn't tell what it was… sadness, fear, regret, longing. He had never been good at telling feelings, most of all not through just one look. But she didn't seem angry anymore.

He, on the other hand, still was. Very much so. "Well, if you want romance, then… let's have romance!"

Again, even though Amy's eyebrows were pulled down, he couldn't tell if she was deeply hurt or deeply upset.

Sheldon looked around to find something. The glasses of wine were streaked by his grumpy look. "Oh, look! There's wine!"

He made a quick step towards the table and grabbed Amy's glass. To hell with all the bacteria and germs and whatnot. He was here to prove a point, to make her see she was wrong.

"Mmmmmhhh" He put the glass to his lips and took a very small sip. He hated the taste. How did she even come up with the idea to go to the place where wine was made. He couldn't have cared less about this one specific beverage. "Grape juice that burns!"

Sheldon put the glass back angrily. "Now, let's gaze into each other's eyes!"

He slightly pouted and brought his face just a few inches closer to Amy's before opening his eyes widely.

She looked back but he could slowly tell, that she was starting to get annoyed. Well, then may it be so! She had been the one who had started this. She wanted romance, so she'd get romance. All that boring, cliché romance. He would fill her up with so much of it, that by the end of the day she'd be sick of it… hopefully for the rest of her life.

"You blinked, I win!" He pulled back and stared at her angrily.

Amy sighed. "Sheldon…"

No, it was definitely not time for one of her speeches, he wasn't done being romantic. Not at all. "Let's see, what's next. Oh, kissing's romantic!"

He had been drinking from her glass a few seconds ago, there was nothing to lose.

Her eyebrows were pulled down again but now she looked more confused than angry. Sheldon didn't have much time to analyze that any further though, cause faster than they both knew, his lips collided with hers. There! Now, was that the romance she had been hoping for? Was it that? Was she _finally happy_ now? Filled up with stinking romance, from head to toe?

With his lips pressed against hers, time suddenly seemed to have stopped. Sheldon felt all of his anger simply puff out, like a little rain cloud that just casually floated away and exposed the burning sun.

It was time to back off, his point had been made. But something inside of him didn't let him. Maybe there was still some anger inside of him that kept him pressing his lips against Amy's. Or maybe it was that mild chocolate taste that slowly filled his mouth.

'Brownies!' The thought shot through his brain gyri like a wildfire. 'We had brownies for dessert.'

The chocolate taste slowly overlayered the horrible wine taste that still was sitting on his tongue. Somewhat automatically he stepped closer to her, stretched his back out and up, vertebra by vertebra by vertebra. He hadn't really realized how tiny Amy actually was, compared to him. But he clearly felt her tilt back more and more with every step he took towards her. When their bodies touched, he somehow felt her raising her underarm. And his own, too. His hands automatically found their way on her hips as he leaned into the kiss even more. He nearly felt the surprise that washed up inside of her more and more. But he wasn't ready to let go, not yet. Her warmth was heavenly, her taste was heavenly, to be so close to her that he could feel her body was divine.

With one last extra firm movement against her lips, he slowly, very slowly, backed away. But not too far. He was unable to open his eyes. All these sensations within him were unreal. Sheldon was overwhelmed with what was going on inside of him. His stomach felt weird, somehow it was all tingly. His hands on her hips felt hot… or cold… he couldn't tell. His lips felt numb and swollen, the taste in his mouth was almost too much to handle. But then he dared to open his eyes a little bit. A short glance into Amy's eyes told him, that she wasn't angry anymore. He stared back down on her lips – the new paradise he had just discovered. With that thought in mind, he swallowed heavily and let his hands sink back down.

Amy, on the other hand, still didn't seem to know what to do with her underarms. She shyly looked up into his eyes for a second or two and whispered a quiet yet overwhelmed "That was nice".

He had lowered his look almost to the ground but her words caused him to look at her lips again, while he automatically nodded. "Good"

It seemed like he heard his own voice from far away, it sounded soft and calm.

Amy finally lowered her arms back down and Sheldon dared to look at her face. She seemed to be just as confused as him. Confused about all those feelings and emotions and things that were going on in his brain, that cause his body to feel all weird and tingly. He swallowed again to – at least – moderate this chocolaty taste that still lingered all inside his mouth. But the second he had done it, he regretted it. He didn't want to get rid of the taste. Not at all.

"Uhm" He wasn't sure himself if he broke the silence to not let it become awkward or just as excuse to lick his own lips right after the word had come out of his mouth, just to get the brownie taste back in. "The conductor said… if I come back to the engine room…" He looked back up into her beautiful green eyes. "…he'd show me how to bring the train through a crossing."

Sheldon couldn't for the life of him decide whether to look at her lips or into her eyes. Both were equally amazing.

Amy seemed to be in the same situation. She looked right into his eyes and then shyly lowered her eyes back onto his lips, while slowly nodding. "Okay. Have fun."

What? No. He wouldn't go anywhere without her.

He looked onto her lips again and drew a few millimeters closer. But then he realized she wasn't looking at him and he thought it would have probably been inappropriate to kiss her again without a warning. So he just shot another longing glance towards her soft lips. "Do you wanna come with me?"

He kept watching her mouth. He was more than fascinated by it. He had already known that clever words came out of there on a daily basis and he couldn't deny that Amy's intelligence and choice of words was something that definitely kept him in this relationship. But he had discovered something else that these lips could do. Something physical. And he wasn't sure if it didn't excite him quite as much as her intellectual level.

"Really?" She looked into his eyes, for a longer period this time.

He looked back and nodded encouragingly.

"I do" Amy responded in all honesty while slightly nodding back.

Sheldon couldn't help but smile. What had she done to him? All this time over the past three years… what had this vixen done to the magnificent Dr. Sheldon Cooper, who couldn't even take his eyes off her lips, while walking past her, to lead her to the engine room of this amazing train.

* * *

_**tried my best :) if you want it continued to the Bed And Breakfast part, tell me ;) then I'm gonna write it! :)**_

_**Have a lovely evening my Shamy shippers **_


	2. Chapter 2

It was hot and there was way too little space for four people in the engine room but Amy was willing to deal with it. Nothing could have dragged her away from Sheldon right now, not after what had just happened.

She suddenly remembered how he once compared himself to light and her to a moth and she couldn't help but grin a little. This explanation fit more than anything right now… only that she wasn't sure _who_ was the light and who was the moth now. Ever since they had entered the engine room, Sheldon hadn't taken a step away from her and even through it was a tiny room, he could have easily separated himself from her… like he probably would have done under normal circumstances. But it wasn't normal anymore, nothing was normal anymore. Not right now. Amy felt like her head was spinning and her world was hanging there upside down, staring at her from afar. Yes, that was the explanation… everything that had happened moments ago had been _out of the world_. And definitely out of Amy's imagination.

Of course she had planned to get some romance but when it came to Sheldon, romance was just… drinking wine together, maybe a hug if she had been very lucky.

But the fact that being rude to his new friend had made him so angry that in the end he was even willing to kiss her just to shut her up about all this Valentine's Day nonsense was something that Amy still couldn't wrap her thoughts around. But it wasn't a dream. The sweet taste of the wine Sheldon had drunken just seconds before kissing here, still lingered on her lips and as much as she wanted more of it, she was afraid to lick it away and lose it forever.

"Isn't that amazing?" Eric's words tossed her out of her wonderful thoughtful little bubble.

"Uhm" She cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes."

"I really love trains!" Eric was so happy that he probably didn't realize Sheldon was occupied with something completely different. He hit the lanky physicist's shoulder which came so unexpected, that Sheldon stumbled a step aside.

Naturally Amy grabbed his wrist to try to keep him in balance and pulled him back. Their eyes met and Amy felt herself blushing. She quickly let go of his wrist and looked back to the conductor, explaining tons of stuff she had no clue and care about. But even if, she wouldn't have been able to concentrate because she still felt Sheldon's look burning on her skin.

"So, Sheldon and Eric, we're going to arrive soon but I have the address of the hotels you're staying in. For my little banjo show!" The conductor smiled at the guys. "Any further questions?"

"I have tons of questions!" Shots fired. Eric was ready to keep them in this situation forever.

Amy wasn't. "I think I quit and go look for Howard and Bernadette since we'll arrive soon"

"I think I'll join her. But this definitely wasn't my last train ride!" Sheldon smiled and patted the conductor's shoulder. "See you soon, Bill! Bye Eric."

"See ya, Sheldon!"

* * *

"So, did you enjoy it?" Sheldon quietly asked while walking down the train corridor next to Amy.

"Yes, it was quite nice. Even if I have no idea what he was talking about."

They smiled at each other, then Sheldon cleared his throat but didn't say anything. Amy was confused. He looked thoughtful but remained quiet. Maybe he just replayed everything that had happened on the train and started to regret one special thing? Amy almost got nauseous by just the thought of it. What if he really regretted it now? Then it probably would never happen again. Sheldon Cooper definitely was ready to try things, but definitely not ready to do them again if he didn't like them.

"Isn't it funny how well you know me?" It suddenly burst out of the lanky physicist.

Amy was sure everyone around had heard the literal rock fall off her chest.

"I mean, it's not a big secret that I love trains but… I really didn't think you'd take me to a trip on a vintage train. That was very thoughtful. And I enjoyed it. Thank you."

She was truly relieved. "I enjoyed it, too. Every minute of it. Almost."

Sheldon pulled his eyebrows down and stared at her quizzically but she looked away from him and straight ahead. Yes, he could chew a bit over that.

Just when Sheldon was taking a breath to ask his girlfriend what part exactly she did not enjoy, they finally found Howard and Bernadette, so Sheldon swallowed his question back down.

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you for half an hour now!" Howard walked towards them first, Bernadette right behind him. "We'll be in Napa Valley soon!"

"We were in the conductor's room!" Sheldon couldn't help but smile like a little happy boy.

"Oh dear" Bernadette sighed and shot a worried look towards Amy. "How was it?"

"It was nice" Amy smiled and immediately let her look sink down again before she could even blush.

Howard and Bernadette kept staring around between Sheldon and Amy who stood there and suddenly both seemed uncomfortable.

"Aaaalright, let's get our suitcases" Howard mumbled when the silence started to become awkward.

Everyone nodded and they went on to grab their suitcases. Howard was the first one to go, then Bernadette. Sheldon and Amy stood there and smiled at each other.

"After you, Doctor Fowler" He put his hand on her back and slightly pushed her. Another touch. Amy didn't know where to with all these emotions anymore.

* * *

The Bed And Breakfast was a nice little place and Sheldon liked it the second he had entered the building. Amy had really thought about it all. Once they all had brought their suitcases to their rooms, they met downstairs again for a glass of wine – Sheldon got a glass of grape juice… that didn't burn.

"So… are you guys sure you're alright?" Bernadette asked with a concerned tone in her voice. Her friends had been acting strange ever since they have had this talk Amy had sent them all away for. She just hoped that it hadn't ended up in an even bigger fight because in that case this could become a really weird and uncomfortable weekend.

"Oh, yes!" Sheldon was so happy all of a sudden that everyone looked at him confused – including Amy.

"You… solved your… little problem?" Howard asked a little more specifically than his wife.

"We did" Amy smiled and it was a smile that clearly said 'And now stop with all the asking'.

But Sheldon obviously couldn't give it a rest yet. "I was being rude, Amy wanted romance and yes, she does deserve romance."

The young neurobiologist wanted to close her eyes cause she was sure Sheldon would burst out with the news any second. But it remained silent. The next thing she heard was another deep voice, that friendly asked if they wanted anything else.

"I'll take another glass of this" Howard promptly answered.

"Me, too!"

"Nothing for me, thank you" Amy smiled. "I think I'll go to sleep. It's… been a long day. Good night."

She got up without any further word and walked towards the stairs, followed by the confused looks of her three friends.

"Uhm, enough for me, too" Sheldon also pushed his chair back and stood up. "But you have excellent grape juice here!"

With those last words he hurried to the stairs, too.

"And you think _I_ am weird" Howard laughed and took another sip of his wine while a grumpy look from his wife streaked him.

* * *

Amy had had to flee, before anyone had been able to ask even more questions. Not that she wanted to keep this kiss a secret forever, but it just had happened today and there was too much inside of her she had to process on her own. And gasping and squealing friends wouldn't exactly have helped with that. Amy tilted her head up and took a deep breath while continuing walking down the long hallway. She was almost sure she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. First of all the new bed, the unfamiliar smell, the always way too flat hotel pillows… and her thoughts would definitely circle around Sheldon and what had happened today. She hadn't even been able to take her mind off while she had been in company so she only could imagine what it would be like once she'd slide under the white covers.

"Amy?"

She stopped and turned around just to see Sheldon coming along, with big and fast steps. He seemed a little out of breath.

When he had reached her, they both went on until they reached the door to Amy's room. She turned around and faced her boyfriend.

They weren't standing together as close as after they had kissed but Amy could still feel Sheldon's warmth.

"I wanted to thank you again for the nice trip" Sheldon smiled down onto her.

"You're welcome." She smiled back. "It was nice."

Just a second too late she realized that she had chosen the same words as after…well, she wasn't the only one who had noticed that.

"Amy, since… we are still looking for a pet name for you and since…" He cleared his throat and looked down to the ground. "Your lips tasted like brownie… how about you take a note of that under item 28."

She was completely overwhelmed with all of it, every single word he had just said. So she just blankly stared at him until he looked up again and right back at her, all quizzically. "Not good?"

"W-what?" She slightly shook her head. "No, I mean… yes!"

"Alright" He did one of his sassy smiles. "Brownie it is then!"

Amy nodded and took a deep breath. Then she suddenly felt Sheldon grabbing both of her hands. She bit her lips.

"Maybe we should re-do another section of the Relationship Agreement. I know, this may sound like a big step, but if you are willing to…"

"Sheldon? Amy?"

He immediately let go of her hands and they both turned their heads. Bernadette and Howard had come along the corridor.

"We're going to bed now, too, and wanted to make sure you guys are _really_ alright. We do not want a weekend full of fights." Bernadette still looked concerned.

"We're alright, really" Amy gave her a thankful smile and then turned around with one last intense look at Sheldon. "Good night"

"Good night, Amy!" Howard and Bernadette chanted.

"Good night" Sheldon smiled at her until her door was closed.

* * *

_**So guys, that was part 2 :) tell me what you think about it! And if you want more or if it was enough. You know, I don't wanna ruin this for you or anything, so... just tell me :)**_

_**btw, thank you for the many many comments, you're all so lovely! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon rolled around in bed sleeplessly. It annoyed him quite a lot that he couldn't just fall asleep, it was one of the things he actually quite enjoyed. No one really knew what was going on in his brain all day but even though he was used to it, it was exhausting to always have a million thoughts at the same time and right now he was unable to organize them. The only thing he could tell was that most of them were revolving Amy… and her lips.

He automatically licked his own lips as if the kiss was still sitting there, just waiting to be absorbed again into every little cell of his body. But the taste was gone. With all the grape juice and teeth brushing, Sheldon had erased it… and he deeply regretted it. He was sure that also if he'd try to trick his body and just eat a brownie, it would never again taste as good as it did from Amy's mouth.

Sheldon turned on his back, his usual sleeping position, and closed his eyes for the umpteenth time but the only thing he saw was Amy. She had been incredibly pretty today. Of course she always was, but Sheldon had most definitely found his favorite outfit of hers.

He opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He was tired of trying to sleep but not being able to because she was distracting him. He wanted to get up and talk to her. Get her into his room. Get into her room. Have her close to him. Maybe in his bed. Holding her and smelling the tender scent of her hair again, just as he had during the kiss.

"Get yourself together, Cooper" He angrily mumbled, as he forced himself to lay back down and close his eyes again.

* * *

Amy got out of the shower, wrapped herself into a towel and sighed. No, a cold shower hadn't helped either to turn her mind off enough to be able to sleep, she could already feel that.

She dried herself with the towel and then slipped into one of her night gowns, before she went back outside and tossed herself onto the bed again. It was cold. If only someone would have slept next to her… no, stop. He wouldn't and she knew it and for God's sake, she wouldn't be so pathetic and stand in front of his door, challenging herself if she was brave enough to knock and just plant yet another kiss onto his lips. His gorgeous delicious divine lips.

With a long sigh she turned off the little lamp on the night stand and pulled the blanket over her body. She really would have given a lot to have him here now. That actually wasn't anything new, but at home she at least had rice-Sheldon. Here he was just a few steps away but still so very far, probably too far to ever reach him.

Then a completely different thing crossed her mind all of a sudden. What had Sheldon said about the Relationship Agreement? He wanted to change it?

Amy felt her cheeks fire up. Maybe he wanted to add a kissing section?

She smiled broadly and turned around. This Valentine's Day was probably the best day in her entire life.

* * *

The rest of the weekend had passed pretty calmly. They went on wine tours, tried different wines, enjoyed the views and had a lot of fun together. And Amy was surprised that Sheldon had managed to not mention the kiss to anyone. But maybe he had already forgotten about it already?

She looked at her boyfriend next to her. He sat in the train, staring out of the window and he seemed happy. Of course – he was in a train. A train was something like Disneyland to Sheldon… the happiest place on Earth.

Amy sighed and realized that Bernadette looked at her. She smiled and Bernadette smiled back but there was something in that smile, that made Amy see she felt sorry for her. Yes, of course, Sheldon wasn't an easy person but he was the only one she'd ever wanted. And it definitely would stay like that for a while.

Amy grabbed a magazine and flipped through it but she didn't even pay attention to what was going on in there. She just heard quiet whispers from Howard and Bernadette and then quiet kissing noises and it kind of burned inside of her heart. No, she was happy for her friends, but she wanted another kiss. Maybe it hadn't been the best thing that he had kissed her so gently because now that she knew what it felt like, she wanted it, every minute of every day. But with Sheldon, who knew. She probably would have to wait weeks or months for it to happen again.

"Oh, Amy, look! This building over there looks really interesting!" Sheldon leaned back so that his girlfriend could come closer and see what he meant.

Amy leaned over and looked out of the window. "What? Which one?"

"Over there!"

"I don't see it"

"More to the right"

"Where?"

"Well, here!" He gently placed his pointer and thumb around her chin and lead her head to the direction he had been meaning to direct her to.

Amy swallowed. "Oh. I see."

Sheldon's fingers were still touching her chin. "Maybe we should come back someday, for a little tour."

"Yes" Amy looked to her left, Sheldon's face was only a few millimeters away from hers.

Then she caught him looking at her lips. She got dizzy. Would he…?

His look drifted off and he immediately let go. Amy was confused and backed off into her seat. Then she realized what had distracted him… they had completely forgotten that Bernadette and Howard were still here. They were pretty much occupied with each other but still… Sheldon felt like this newly ordained tenderness should stay between them. Mostly because it was still new and he still didn't really know what to think about it.

He turned to look back out the window and Amy turned back to her magazine. But her thoughts were spinning. He was so intimate with her, in his own sweet way. She needed to know what he wanted to change in the Relationship Agreement. Maybe it was even more than just kissing…

"Guys, we'll be here soon" Howard had already gotten up from his seat.

"Oh! Uhm, yes!" Amy tossed the magazine back onto the little table and got up.

Once they had all their suitcases, they walked down the corridor to get to the next exit door. Sheldon was right behind Amy.

"Amy?"

"Yes?" She turned her head aside so she could hear him better.

"Would you do me a favor and drive me home?"

"Of course, Sheldon"

"Thank you, Amy"

* * *

The car ride had been easier than Amy had thought. The mood had been light and good, they probably both were relaxed enough from the holidays to not make a big deal out of anything… even though it was a quite big deal.

"He played the banjo quite well! Admit it, you liked it!"

"Yes, it was okay" Amy grinned.

Sheldon did his sniffy laugh and then turned quiet. "Well, we're almost there."

"Yep" Amy sighed and didn't realize that Sheldon looked at her for that.

She parked the car near the apartment building. Then she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Sheldon did the same.

They got his suitcase out of the trunk and then walked a few steps.

"Well, that was a nice trip. Thank you again, Amy."

"You're welcome" She smiled and looked into his eyes.

He didn't smile back. His eyes looked down onto her lips again. All of a sudden it was quiet. And there they were, both not quite sure what to do next.

"Well" He glanced at her lips again but forced his eyes away from them. "Good night, Amy."

"Good night, Sheldon" Okay, that was it, then.

Amy turned around and went back to her car. She wasn't sure if he was moving, or standing there and looking after her but she didn't dare to turn around again, afraid she'd look awkward. But then she remembered what she actually had planned to ask him.

"Oh, Sheldon, wait!" She turned around and he was still standing in the same spot.

But then he started moving and stood right in front of her. Pretty close in front of her.

"Yes?" His voice was soft and calm, his eyes wandered around on her face.

She cleared her throat. "You said something about changing something in the Relationship Agreement…"

"Oh, true!" He smiled. "I think we should add…"

"Yes?" She held her breath.

"Train rides"

Amy loudly sighed but then smiled and nodded. "Good idea. We'll add train rides."

"Very well! I'll go and prepare everything then, right now. So you can sign it by tomorrow!"

"Alright"

"Well, then… good night, Amy" Without any hesitation he slowly stepped closer to her, bent down and put his lips onto hers. A lot softer than two days ago.

Amy leaned back against her car cause she felt her knees getting weak. And then she felt his hands, both of them. Around her, just above her hips, resting on her lower back.

It felt like a little eternity but Amy loved it. She enjoyed every little second, every little movement and the fact that he tasted awesome. She couldn't define what exactly it was but probably it was just him. Since her arms were trapped in his little embrace, she decided to put them up and her hands softly rested on his chest until he, heavy heartedly, pulled back and their lips separated. They both let their arms sink back down again and Sheldon took a step back. No words were needed. They smiled at each other before Sheldon turned around and grabbed his bags. She stood there until he had disappeared in the apartment building.

Then she bit her lips and smiled. Something new had begun. And she was curious to find out how it would continue.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**I hope you liked it! Thanks for all the comments.**_

_**I would totally love to continue but I just know I'd ruin it. So I'll probably just the continue The Soft Kitty Treatment (which I didn't cause someone told me I should stop cause they were so out of character WHICH BY THE WAY THERE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE duh, I call it character developement)**_

_**So yeah. I love you guys!**_

_**Long live the Shamy! :)**_


End file.
